Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical structures. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for providing access through apertures in houses and other building structures.
Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, for many home owners, most homes have too few external outlets. Hence, a need exists in the art for an apparatus or method for providing electrical power to lights, machines and other devices located outdoors near one's home for events and other outdoor activities. Traditionally, this problem has been addressed by opening a door or window and running one or more extension cords from an interior outlet to an outdoor device or machine. This is typically achieved by leaving the window or door partially open to enable the cord to be passed therethrough. Unfortunately, as is well-known in the art, leaving a window or door partially open enables mosquitoes, flies and other insects to enter the premises and bite or pester the occupants thereof.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved system or method for passing utility cords through structure apertures while simultaneously providing ingress by pests to the associated premises.